Experiment 456327
by Black Gate Keeper
Summary: A girl with strange abilities appears suddenly. In this short story, she feels a whirl of unkown emotions. Will being at Hellsing be easy? Axoc Aoc Alucardxoc Alucardoc
1. The Beginning

Shadow Books

_**Experiment #456327**_

I look up to my dad as we ran as fast as we could away from the airport. He looked down at me and smiled in reinsurance. We had taken a plane from Charlottesville, Virginia to San Diego, California. And from there got on a plane to England where the Protestants reigned.

We were running from The Shop. They had conducted experiments sometime in the 80's on a group of six. Some of the people died, some lived with out any change; and some with powers. My parents had met just before the experiment was conducted and fell in love. My mother was not affected but my father gained mind control. When I was born, I had been born with my own powers which we are still working on.

Anyway, I've began to ramble. Here we are, running through the streets of some town I don't even know the name of with people in pretty little suits chasing after us.

"Daddy, are we ever gonna be able to settle down?" I ask as we turned down an alleyway.

"I'm not sure honey. We may never be able to live normal lives, they'll just keep comin' and comin'", my dad explains as we run into what seems like an empty ware house.

We sat down on crates and tried to even out our breaths and calm our stampeding hearts. The only noises heard were our hard breathing and a few sniffles every now and then. For hours and hours we sat, just sat there. Praying to any form of god to keep them away.

Eventually I fell asleep on my dads lap, were I had positioned myself when I had broke down crying.

-- Dream --

"_Skylar honey, could you help me with the dishes?" A womans tender voice asks from a kitchen that is separated from the living room by a counter._

"_Sorry mom, I'm doing some homework", I reply, smiling goofily. "It's poetry for a poetry folio."_

"_Ah, of course. You can't help but love your poetry." The woman was all smiles and continued to do the dishes on her own._

_I look down at the chicken scratch handwriting and frown at the poem. I didn't like it, it was too Edgar Alan Poe-ish. I sigh and tear it out and fold it, placing it in my pocket just as someone rings the door bell._

"_I'll get it!" I shout, hoping over the back of the couch and to the front door._

_I opened the door and a man in a suit was standing there, looking all important with his aviator sun glasses and earpiece walkie talkie._

"_May I help you?" I ask, being polite to the stranger._

"_Yes you can. Is your name Skylar Victoria Nestearia?" The man asked in a deep raspy voice._

"_Yes, why?" I was very confused, who was this guy?_

"_I need you to come with me. I am a government agent working for a lesser known part called The Shop."_

"_I won't go with you! MOM! It's The Shop!" I scream, slamming the door and running to the kitchen._

_When I got there, my mom was on the floor with blue eyes opened wide in fear and blood spilling from her mouth, nose, and eyes. I stood there with wide open eyes, tears beginning to drip down freely._

_I heard a car pull up and the frantic yelling of my dad._

"_Daddy!! They killed her!! They killed her!!" That was all I could say. All that would come out, even after the event had ended thanks to dad._

_I faintly heard my name be called out on a panicked tone and awakened from my sleep._

-- Dream End --

"Skylar!" My dad shook my shoulders and I heard an insane laugh.

"Mmm, you smell so delicious!" They man said, red eyes wide in insanity.

"You freak! Stay away from my daughter!" My dad yells, setting me on the ground and standing up.

"I think not, dude. I'm gonna eat you, rape your daughter and eat her too", the guys face split into a razor sharp grin.

"You sicko! Dad, let me take care of him", I demand.

"Can you handle it?" My father was unsure.

"Yea. I can do it", I say with confidence.

I stood up and stepped forward, my hair flew up slightly as I locked my sights in on the freak standing in front of us. He was laughing and saying stuff about a human beating him. I continued to concentrate harder, a red color seeping into my eyes slowly. A flame began. Floating in front of me, getting bigger and bigger until the size satisfied me and I pushed it with immense force towards the man. He let out a scream in agony and flipped me off just before he disintegrated.

I let out a dry laugh that soon erupted into immense giggles.

"The last thing he did was flip me off! Oh, that's rich!" I managed through my laughter.

When I settled down, I heard a slow clapping from somewhere in the rafters.

"Vat a great show! Vould you like to challenge me?" An obviously German accented voice asks, as a boy with dog ears jumped down, landing perfectly.

"No, you will not touch with my daughter", said protectively, positioning himself in between me and the boy.

"Foolish American, I am novhere", he said while disappearing, then while he reappeared next to me said," And everyvhere at the same time."

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him, "Now, if you vould be so kind."

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at my father, "Die."

He pulled the trigger and everything seemed to be in slow motion, the bullet pierced my fathers head and his brains splattered every where behind him. I screamed and began to struggle away from the weird dog kid.

"Stop it! I said stop it! Don't make me shoot you too!" He shouted frustrated as I kicked, screamed, bit, and scratched.

"Let me go you dog!" I yell in protest.

"Fuck you!" He yells after I nailed him in the balls and ran as fast as I could.

I continued to run and run and run, never stopping. I had soon found myself in front of a heavily guarded mansion.

"Please!" I shout to one of the soldiers standing guard. "This weird thing attacked me and my father and then this German kid attacked us and killed him and tried to take me!"

"Hold on, let us ask Sir Integra", One replies than starts to talk into a walkie talkie.

My eyes widen as I can feel the familiar presence of the German kid.

"Hurry hurry! He's almost here!" I began to panick.

"Hold on, we're still getting permission", the second one said, trying to calm me down.

"No you don't get it!" I reply as tears sprung forth from my eyes.

"I'm sure he did. Now come join Millennium. Ve vill help you get revenge if you help us get ours", the boys rang out as the soldiers fell dead.

"No!" I ran through the gate and towards the buildings large double doors.

As I reached the double doors they opened by themselves as I rushed through and shut loudly behind me. I lean against the doors, sighing and closing me eyes while sliding down.

"That was close", I whisper to myself.

"Yes, very close", a British mans voice comments.

I look up to see a man in a suit with a vest instead of a jacket with long graying hair pulled back and a tray with tea on it.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring him here! He killed my dad and tried to take me to some place called Millennium.

"It's fine, just come with me", I nodded after he said this and followed him through the intricate halls.

We soon neared a large onset door and the man opened the door and motioned me to follow him in.

"Sir Integra, this young lady has quite a story", the man said, while setting down the tray on the desk and pouring the tea.

"And I shall hear it. That will be all for now Walter", the woman replied, taking a cigar and lighting it.

The man bowed and left quickly. I looked towards the woman as she slowly took a drag of her cigar and blew away the smoke.

"You may begin."

"The whole whole story? Or the whole story?"

"I would like to know important facts."

"The whole whole story then…" I mumble, then tell her the whole story

Everything; the entire thing. The Shop, the powers, the freaks. Everything.


	2. Final Breath

**Me: hey hey hey!! Peeps! I am aware that some people call Schrödinger a cat-bay, but I am going to call him a dog- boy because he is a werewolf.**

**Walter: Mistress Ziggy, would you like me to do the disclaimer? **

**Me: no it's okay, I'll make Master do it**

**Alucard: And what makes you think you can force me to do anything Pyro Girl?**

**Me: I could always change it to Schrödingerxoc and AlucardxAnderson.**

**Integra: Oh good gosh! Horrible, horrible images.**

**Anderson: An' what exactly makes ye think ae would do anyting like that?**

**Me: The fact that I've planted explosive devices some where inside each and every one of you, activated by my distressed brain waves.**

**Alucard: I'm just going to do the disclaimer. Pyro Girl owns nothing but the plot and made up characters that don't appear in any form of entertainment.**

**Me: Now on with the craziness!!**

_**Experiment #456327**_

"You may stay in one of our rooms while I think over my decision", the woman who had been identified as Integra ordered in a way.

"Yes, thank you so much", this was the only way I could express my gratitude- by being a suck up.

I left the room and Walter was there waiting for me.

"Follow me Miss."

He began to walk down all the hall ways yet again, except this time, the hall ways turned dark and seemed to have something hidden there.

"This is the only room open currently, I am sorry", He said, opening the door and bowing.

"Oh, no! It's perfect! No need to be sorry. I'm the one intruding", I say sheepishly.

He nods and leaves me in the almost bare room. I look around and sit on the almost hospital like bed. I shove my hands into my pocket and feel something hit my hand. I grabbed it and opened it and read it. It read:

_**Can you hear it?**_

_Can you hear it?_

_The beating of my heart._

_Can you hear it?_

_The crying of my soul._

_Can you hear it?_

_The rhythm of the night._

_Can you hear it?_

_The screeching of the light._

_Can you hear it?_

_Can you hear it?_

_The life of the dead._

_Oh, can you hear it!?_

Tears sprung forth from my eyes as I held the paper to my chest like a child would a teddy bear. This was the poem I had written before The Shop came. The day that my mother died, I created this poem; and how true it was.

I set the poem down on my bed and left, I couldn't think about such things right now. First, I needed to find a way to hide from Millennium and The Shop. Then I needed to find a way to rid myself of these powers so that if I had children one day, they wouldn't obtain them.

A lot to do for a sixteen year old. I wondered around the dark hall ways until I passed a large door with ancient writing on it. A power pulsed and waited behind this door. I looked around then opened it. It led to an immense set of stairs which led into a large room that was like the throne room in a castle. At the end of the elongated room, a man sat upon a chair with a wine glass filled with the darkest, thickest red wine I'd ever seen.

"Hello?" I called out.

"You're new aren't you?" The man asked in a clear suave voice.

"Um, not really. Some weird German kid with dog ears was chasing me and I came here", I explain.

"Interesting. Has Integra told you, you could come here?"

"Well… no, but they put me in an almost empty room with nothing to do but leave and explore."

The man let out a small chuckle that changed to a loud shout until he settled down.

"Is it not a beautiful night?"

"Um, well… it was." I was shifty in my answer. Something about him overwhelmed me.

He smirked evilly and held out his glass.

"Would you like some?"

"Sure!" I perked up considerably and stepped forward, grabbing the glass. I put the edge to my lips and poured the drink down my throat. It tasted wonderful but familiar at the same time.

As soon as I had begun to swallow, he had begun to laugh insanely. He continued laughing even after I finished the drink. I went to wipe the little bit off that had gotten on the corner of my mouth, but his large gloved hand stopped me.

"Let me", He said with mirth dancing in his eyes and voice.

"Okay", I replied nervously as I noticed him leaning in closer.

He stuck out his tongue and was about to lick up the red liquid, an angered voice stopped him.

"What in gods name are you doing!?"

I turned around, my wrist still in his large hand; it was the butler. He was holding a tray with a large bucket of ice and a blood pack in the center, another wine glass off to the side.

His eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger.

"Alucard, you've over stepped your boundaries!" The butler rushed forward and shoved the tray onto the small table next to the large chair and ripped me from his grip. "We need to speak with Integra."

That was the last thing the butler growled before Alucard disappeared from his chair. Walter sighed and pulled me along to Integra's room again. Where both she, and Alucard were waiting. Integra looked up when we entered and looked at the liquid that I had yet to wipe off.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She shouted standing up and knocking some papers to the floor.

"Um, well… I was bored and the only thing I had to look at brought back bad memories. So, I went exploring and found Alucard and he offered me his drink and I complied", I explain nervously while Walter got ready to leave the room.

"WHAT!!" She roared, whirling to face Alucard. "Is this true!?"

"Yes it is, Master", Alucard replied smugly.

Integra sighed, clearly annoyed; I shuffled uncomfortably.

"Do you know… what the liquid was?" She asked slowly, irritation in her voice as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Um, no…was it bad?" I was shifting from foot to foot, wanting to leave badly.

Alucard began chuckling while Integra sighed and shot a glare at him.

"It was blood. Alucard, is a vampire", she explains, grabbing a cigar and lighting it.

My head tilted to the side and a look of confusion was on my face. "It was? It tasted yummy though."

Integra began coughing and Alucard just laughed insanely. I stood there feeling like the odd one out.

"Oh Integra, vhere did you find my vife to be", the German kids voice asked as he steped out of the shadows.

I whirled around, my anger kicking in. "Who in the right mind, would want to marry your fucking pansy ass!!" After my outburst I covered my mouth with my hands. "Oopps."

"What is your business here?" Integra asks in a deadly calm voice.

"The get my vife to be und give you a message", the boy replies, putting out a small T.V. thing and pressing a button.

"Who said-", I began but was cut off by the man on the screen.

"I did my dear. I bought you form The Shop. You are mine now und I can do vhatever I vish with you."

"Fuck that...", I mumbled under my breath causing both the German boy and Alucard to laugh. "Go die doggy!"

After shouting this, I used my ability over fire to 'kill' the boy. Once I made sure he was a pile of ashes, I turned around to face an amused Alucard and a shocked Integra.

"What? He had it coming", I complain.

Alucard chuckled than said, "You would make a great Nosferatu"; an evil smirk gracing his lips.

"NO! She will be kept human unless she is dying", she directed at Alucard; she then looked to me and said, "You will be staying in Hellsing and will be practicing with our soldiers."

I nodded then said, "Um, one question. What's Hellsing?"

"Hellsing is an Organization that hunts vampires and other non- human things."

"Ohhh… Thanks! I promise I'll do the best I can!" I exclaimed happily, tilting my head and smiling.

"Now leave, I have something I wish to discuss with Alucard", she said, her voice dropping to a dangerous sounding octave.

I nodded and hummed at the same time, whirling happily to the door and skipping out and away. As I was walking around the seemingly endless halls, I heard some guns going off and raced towards them excitedly. What? I liked guns… and explosions… and blood.

Anyway, I quickly reached a door and peered inside the little window to see a shooting range that was placed outside of the building. My eyes widened in happiness as I opened the door and ran out to a man with light brown hair in a braid and hugged him tight.

"Wha- who are you?" He asked in a French accent.

"I'm Skylar and you happen to be one of my idols!" I exclaim happily.

"Really? Well that's great! Come, shoot with us", he offered and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, bringing me to his band of Wild Geese. "Men this iz Skylar, she iz one of our fans, she will be shooting with us!"

"Well then, welcome to the bunch!" And other such comments were shouted.

A girl with a giant ass gun walked over to us, holding the gun on one shoulder.

"Hi", I say awkwardly. I was never much of a girl that had friends that were actually the same gender.

"Hello", she said cheerily in a British accent. "I'm Seras Victoria, who are you?"

"I'm Skylar Victoria Nestearia", I reply shifting slightly so that I was behind Pip.

"I hope that Pip isn't bugging you", she replied giving him a glare.

"Oh, no! He couldn't bother me if he tried. He happens to be one of my idols that my dad got me into", I say smiling, then my face contorts into that of sadness.

"Well your dad must be a great man!" Pip exclaimed, patting me on the shoulder then removing his arm.

"Was… my dad was killed earlier tonight….." I stepped away from the group and began to run back to the mansion.

Calls of protest were shouted out after and some footsteps had gone after me until I slammed the door shut. I continued running until I reached my room, I slowed down and stopped out front of the door. I looked at the door, then down the hall. I took off again hoping to get to Alucards room but I was stopped by Walter.

"Sorry Miss, I've been ordered to keep you out of Alucards room", He said, holding my struggling form in his arms.

"No, I need to see him! Let me go!" I cried struggling as hard as I could. I began to feel the room temperature raise slightly. "Stop! Let me go!! RAPE!!"

After yelling that, Walter instantly let me go and looked at me quite shocked. I glared at him before taking back off towards my room. I opened the door and slammed it behind me harshly. I locked it and threw myself onto the bed and began to mourn.

After mourning for an hour or so, a poem Idea hit me and I got up to search the room for paper and a writing utensil. Once finding what I needed I sat down and let the words flow through my hand and onto the paper. When I was finished, I looked down and read my creation.

_**Can't you see?**_

_Can't you see?_

_That I'm trying?_

_Can't you see?_

_That I'm crying?_

_Can't you see?_

_That in my heart,_

_I'm dying._

_Can't you see?_

_The pain I'm in._

_Can't you see?_

_My end begin._

_Can't you see?_

_That I'm falling._

_Can't you see?_

_Can't you see?_

_What you aren't doing for me._

_Can't you see?_

I sniffled a couple times, then folded the paper and hid it under the mattress, doing the same with the other that I had written only days before. I laid down on my side, facing the wall with my back towards the door and cried until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

My eyes fluttered open just as I heard my door being opened. I heard a cart wheeling in and knew it was Walter so I didn't turn around. My room smelt of bacon and eggs when Walter left. I turned to my other side and saw a plate of two over- easy eggs and four strips of bacon. I wasn't really hungry so all I ate was the bacon. When I was done, I took the plate and stood up; opening my door and placing the eggs outside of the door. I closed the door, locked it, and went to lie on my bed again.

It didn't even occur to me that Walter opened my door when it was locked. I just lay there until I felt my eyes getting droopy and sat up. I set my feet on the floor and stood up. I shuffled over to my door and opened it, looking both ways before heading towards the higher levels. I walked to where I assumed the kitchens would be located and was right that they were there. I opened the fridge and grabbed the bag of bread, heading back towards my room. Just before I opened my door, Walter passed by and shook his head when he saw the bag in my hand, and continued on his way.

I opened my door and locked it once again. Going to sit on the bed cross legged I ate the bread facing the door. When one fourth of the bag was done I closed the bag and got under the covers to sleep. Tonight, I was 'fortunate' enough to dream.

-- Dream --

_I walked forward into the dark room to be greeted with a pair of arms. I looked at who was hugging me but couldn't see the face, all I could see was the lips. They were smiling and began to move as if saying something. At the end of what ever it was saying, the lips formed the words 'I love you'._

_I found my lips going the same before they met in a passion filled kiss. The picture suddenly shattered and I was standing upon a battle field. The bodies were numerous and mutilated horribly. I could feel myself smiling and laughing at the carnage. Yet again, a pair of arms wrapped around me and I could feel the breath of some one talking on my ear but not hear the words. The person began to kiss my cheek, then my neck. They turned me around and slammed their mouth upon mine, gripping my shoulders tightly._

-- Dream End --

I sat up after waking up and turned to the bag of bread on my nightstand. I blamed the dream on thirst and stood up and left the room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed numerous water bottles, and headed back towards my room. I set the bottles down to open my door and pushed all the water in with my feet. After I had done that I entered my room and closed and locked my door yet again.

This pattern continued for a few days; me only leaving my room to get more food and water or to use the restroom. I'm pretty sure people got sick of it and didn't even bother to talk to me anymore. I was still in a state of shock at all that had happened. It didn't hit me until I said those few words.

It's amazing what the human mind does to protect you for as long as it possibly can.

Today was going to be different and I could feel it in my bones. As I was sitting on my bed, I felt a powerful aura heading towards the mansion. It was produced by more than one person but it didn't bother me at all. All I did was sit in my room for a couple hours until Alucard entered my room.

"You are needed in battle", was all he said before leaving through my door.

I stood and unlocked my door, I then proceeded to walk to the higher levels of the house but was stopped by a group of half decaying people and a guy with multiple peircings adorning his face.

"Hey boys, look what we have here!" He sneered. "An unhealthy soldier who probably can't even fend on her own."

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, scum", I comment, my voice quiet from it's lack of use.

He paused in his maniacal laughing to look at me.

"And how exactly are you going to protect yourself?" He smirked when I didn't reply and nodded his head towards me.

The decaying men lunged at me with their swords unsheathed and ready for battle. I dodged a couple of them and got ready to use my power, but it wasn't building up. My eyes widened in fear as the men came after me again. I got stabbed through my right shoulder, my right forearm, and my stomach before my powers finally cooperated and activated. After burning them all to a crisp I fell to my knees and cringed, grabbing my shoulder lightly.

"You are dying, you only have two choices", Alucards voice rang as I heard footsteps approaching from in front of me. "Are you virgin?"

I looked up and nodded my head. He smirked and bent down next to me, taking me into his arms.

"Do you wish to walk the night for all eternity?"

Yet again, I nodded weakly. The last thing I saw before my head fell backwards was his smirk as he opened his mouth and put it to my neck.

A/N: I wrote the poems before I wrote this story, they just fit in so well.


	3. The End

Me: HI

**Me: HI!! I'm baack!!**

**Random anime character who has no point in this story: Oh good god! Save me now!**

**Me: I'm not that bad… T.T**

**Anderson: Ae beg to differ lil' lady.**

**Me: -Sticks out tongue- At least I still have my sexy!! –hugs Joe to chest-**

**Joe(he's m y schizophrenia from my DN story, he grew out his hair and is hott –drools-): I like this, maybe we can do a little extra -puts hand on butt-**

**Me: See!! Anyway, onto the story!!-Real begins but suddenly stops- Ohhh! Wait! Thank you to all my fans-teary eyes- I love you! Okay, ****now**** on with the story!!**

**Experiment #456327**

I awoke groggily and sat up, but was stopped short because I hit my head on something wooden. I pressed against it to see if it would move, but alas, it did not. Me, only being scared of being stuck in the actual then the size, began to freak out.

"Help!! Please, let me out!!" I banged upon the wood above me, tears leaking from my eyes.

When no one came, I shut my eyes and began to try to settle down. When that completely failed, I began to hyperventilate.

_I wish I could just mold through this stupid hunk of wood!!_ I screamed to my self in my head, beginning to slam my fist upon the wood, noticing it went through.

I opened my eyes to see that my fist was on the outside of the wood while the rest of me was still inside. I looked in fascination and pulled myself out through the wood. When I was standing beside the coffin that I just exited, I looked down to my hands and turned them over in fascination.

"Whoa…", I managed to breath out after I had settled down.

"Bravo", I heard Alucards voice say from behind me.

I turn to face him and ask, "What happened? All I remember is those guys coming and attacking us and… dying."

"My dear little Pyro Girl, I turned you into my fledgling", he replies while stepping towards me. He gripped my face lightly with his large hands and brought it close to his own. "When it is here, you must drink, if you do not, you will become weak."

After ordering that he stepped backwards and through the wall. I stood there completely confused and in a state of shock. I put a hand to one of my cheeks, still feeling the ghost of his touch. A blush brimmed forth, covering the bridge of my nose and my cheekbones in a light rose color. His eyes also still burned in my memory, such deep, red orbs that held so much emotion that his face did not show. All in all, my 'morning' was a great one.

I went to skip to the door and out but the door opened just after I turned and Walter entered with a tray with a bucket of ice with a blood pack in it and a wine glass off to the side.

"Miss, your meal", He said bowing then leaving.

My stomach finally deciding to speak growled angrily at me to wolf down the heavenly elixir. I only complied halfway through; I opened the blood and poured it into the glass. Sitting down and grabbing the cup, I drank it elegantly than began to go on my trek again.

I left the room and skipped through the hallways to the indoor shooting range. I looked at the weapons they had and was slightly disappointed. No bazookas… Oh well, I'd just do target practice with my powers.

I stood at the little stall and began to imagine the flame growing in front of me. Once the flame appeared and was the size of a basketball, I pushed with my mind and flung it at the target. My aim wasn't the best but the whole thing still burnt to a crisp. I jumped up happily and did a small dance at my accomplishment and began to continue practicing, not noticing the large crowd of onlookers.

When I yawned and stretched, I decided I had done enough practicing and turned around to find a hoard of people standing there with wide eyes. They all began to clap simultaneously.

"Um... thank you?" I was unsure of why they were clapping. "Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired."

There was a reply of different forms of acceptance and the crowd parted as if the Queen of England stood before them, wishing to use the restroom. I laughed nervously then began to walk back to my room. Upon reaching said location, I immediately went to the coffin and molded through the wood and into the silky confines of my bed.

The next morning, I was indeed surprised to awake in a different coffin. The insides were made of a crimson satin material with black silk trimmings. Even the top was covered in the expensive material. I exited the usual way that I do, and found myself in a room with large swastika hangings on the walls.

"What the fuck?...", I whisper, looking around with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, you are finally avake", the dog boys voice said from behind me.

I turned around and there he was in all his short shorts glory. I blinked a couple times, rubbed my eyes and slapped my cheeks. Yep, this was real….

"HOLY SHIT!! WHEN THE FUCK DID I GET HERE!!" Way to go on keeping calm Skylar. Oh god you're gonna get yourself shot.

"I carried you here. Vhen did you turn into a vampire my love?" He asked, walking up to me and hugging me shamelessly.

"When some fucker almost killed me…", I mutter under my breath and tried to break free from his grasp. "Let me go you freakin' Nazi."

"But love, you are a Nazi too und I am your husband, vhy vould I let you go?"

He began nuzzling my neck in an almost sensual way, causing me to blush.

"L-let go of me…", I force free of the confines of my cottony throat.

He didn't listen but continued to nuzzle me. I, deciding to force him off, went to use my powers but they wouldn't activate no matter how hard I tried. I gulped and tried struggling again. All that succeeded in doing was make him tighten his grip around my arms and stomach, causing my large breasts to push together and against his chest. I gasp loudly when he began to suck my neck teasingly.

"Please, st-st-stop."

He shook his head and continued. I screamed when he lightly nibbled my neck which caused him to wince and release his hold on me so he could cover his ears. During this time, I wished to be with Master again and shut my eyes tightly. I felt something furl around my body then disperse as quickly as it had come.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with the site of my master sitting on his throne slightly lopsided and drinking AB blood. I ran forward and sat upon his lap, careful not to spill the drink, cuddling under his chin.

"Master, I'm sorry…", I mutter, knowing he knew what I meant.

What Master did next surprised me greatly; he began to stroke my hair with one hand while he set down his drink. He then used both his hands to comfort me; one stroking my hair and the other rubbing circles on my lower back. When I settled down, I looked up into Masters eyes. Masters beautiful, captivating hues.

"Thank you…"

"It's not you who should be doing the thanking, but myself", he whispered to me, placing his hands on either side of my face. His thumbs wiped away the tears that sat still upon my cheeks. "Are you thirsty?"

I nodded shyly and sniffled my nose a little while he reached over and grabbed the unfinished glass, handing it to me delicately. I took the glass and drank it like I did my first. When I finished the drink, I leant over and sat it on the stand, leaning back into my comfortable position. Master chuckled slightly and held my chin in one of his large, gentle hands, and pulled my face to his. His tongue snaked out and lapped up the little bit on the corner of my mouth; and when he was done, I slowly leaned forward pressing my lips against his. I quickly noticed my actions and looked down blushing heavily and mumbling an apology. Master let out a small chuckle and grabbed my chin a little rougher and forced his lips upon mine in a passion filled kiss. The kiss burned at my soul and heart, burned with the white hot passion that only the Devil himself could have raised.

--Meanwhile--

"Sir Integra!" Walter shouted while running into the empty office. "Miss Skylar is missing from her room!"

Integra stood up and slammed her fists upon her desk. "Have you checked Alucards room?!"

"I had already been in there when I discovered her missing."

Integra sat down and sighed heavily.

"Leave."

Walter nodded and did so briskly, leaving his leader to mull over the information.

Integra called out to Alucard to come to her office immediately with her mind, knowing he heard her.

--Back with Skylar and Alucard--

Alucard suddenly pulled away from our fervent kiss, leaving me to lean forward to capture his lips again.

"Not right now little one, my master calls urgently", he said while setting me down upon the chair and replacing his shirt.

I let a small whine in complaint and wrapped my arms around my almost naked breast. "Will we continue?"

Master chuckled and said, "Yes my little one, yes we most certainly will."

Master finished straightening up and kissed me, disappearing while doing so. Master left me there in my state of undress for hours. The sun was close to rising and I was getting tired. I sighed sadly and curled into a comfortable position on the chair, falling into a deep sleep.

--Dream--

"_Master? Where are you?" I called out like a child playing hide and seek would._

_I turned around a corner and found a dead end. I sighed and sat down huffing loudly. This wasn't fair, he was cheating; I just know it._

"_Master, I give up! Please, show yourself."_

_After waiting a few moments and not getting an answer I called out more worriedly. The hall ways suddenly faded out and into the outdoor hallways of a high school. I whirled around, looking at all the faces. Where was Master? I finally couldn't stand being in the crowd and ran to a secluded part of the school. I sat down and looked around with a scared look on my face._

"_There you are Skylar!" A male voice shouts from my right._

_I turn and see a boy with shaggy dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes smiling and running over._

"_I've been looking for you everywhere!" He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap._

_My conscious wanted me to pull away but my dream self snuggled up with him._

"_I finished the song I wrote for you! Wanna hear it? The boys and I already recorded it into our album!"_

_I found my self nodding insanely while he pulled out a CD player and put the head phones on my head while I bounced excitedly in his lap._

_Who is this creature with an unsationable for the dead?_

_Living dead girl_

_Rage in the cage_

_And piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings  
Of cemetary things  
With one flat foot  
On the devil's wing_

_Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl  
Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl  
Raping the geek  
And hustling the freak  
Like a hunchback juice  
On a sentimental noose  
Operation filth  
They love to love the wealth  
Of an SS Whore  
Making scary sounds  
Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl  
Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl  
Psyclone Jack  
Hallucinating Hack  
Thinks Donna Reed  
Eats dollar bills  
Goldfoot machine  
Creates another fiend  
So Beautiful,  
They make you kill  
Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl  
Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl  
Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl  
Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl_

"_That was great! I loved it!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek._

_A bell rang and he said, "Want me to walk you home?"_

_I bit my lip for a second, hesitating before saying yes. He kissed me yet again and flung me over his shoulder, walking out of the school with me lightly pounding on his chest. He finally set me down and held my hand as we walked home._

_We came upon an apartment complex that was an ugly brown color and I went to say good bye but the boy stopped me._

"_We've been going out for two months and I've never met your dad. I think it's time I did."_

"_We-well-" I began but a voice in my head that sounded like Alucards told me to say yes so I did._

_I grabbed the boys hand brought him to my apartment. I took a deep breath and opened the door to my dark, cave like house. The boy looked around in awe then jumped when he heard Alucard speak._

"_It's you who dares tot ear my little ones heart away from me?"_

"_M-Dad, please", I mumble, blushing terribly._

"_No. Human, do you have any idea what we are? I bet not. We are true Nosferatu. The dead who walk the night!" While he was saying this he, his hair had flown up around him and the feral look he get's in his eyes when he's about to kill seeped in._

"_NO!" I screamed, tears leaking from my eyes, realizing what was going to happen. T threw my self onto my knees at the floor at Masters feet and began to sob unintelligibly._

--Dream End--

My eyes shot open, and I could hear myself gasp a little in fear. What was that dream? Was there a meaning? While thoughts such as these ran through my head, I had found that I was –yet again- in a coffin that was not my own. The only thing different this time was I turned my head and found Master sleeping with in close proximity. A blush tints my cheeks as I leave the coffin silently and walk over to the small table that held two wine glasses and blood packs. I poured a glass and began to drink to sooth my nerves. After finishing I sighed and set the empty glass almost sadly and looked to the other pack almost longingly. I looked to the coffin to find Master climbing out and smirking at me devilishly.

"Good morning", I say shyly, my lips rubbing together apprehensively.

Master let out a small chuckle and phased to me, holding me in his grip tightly and tilting my head to face him. His lips ascended to mine in a vigorous kiss which led to much more than just that.

I sighed contentedly and snuggled closer into the chest of my Master. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes smiling tenderly. He smelt so beautiful; like a wine and blood mixture, with a little bit of a cinnamon undertone. I exhaled and looked up into his mischievous eyes.

"Master, I can honestly say that, I will never have any love greater than yours. Nothing else will please me", I was being, honest to god, dead serious.

Masters mouth formed a smirk that looked so great upon his features and said, "And you shall never leave my side either. You are bound to me forever and more. In your death you will live, and in your life, you will die."

"Kids, fiction is the truth in a lie, and the truth of fiction is simple enough; the _magic exists_." I quote from Stephen King smiling up at Master.

Master chuckles and rubs my head; looking up at the lid of the coffin, he said, "And who said I was lying."

_**Me: well. I think that's it. It's short and sweet. I think now's a good time to end it. The song is Living Dead girl by Rob Zombie by the way, I own it not. Neither do I own the quote which is clearly stated in the paragraph that it is in. The quote Alucard says is, in fact, mine though, and you **__**must**__** ask permission to use it or I will get on your case like Howie does in Deal or No Deal. Have a nice day/evening!!**_


End file.
